


Sleepover Talk

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written around a Pokemon XY prompt found at fic_promptly. This ficlet is set pre-series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepover Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written around a Pokemon XY prompt found at fic_promptly. This ficlet is set pre-series.

“I'm really glad that we decided to do this tonight, Serena.”

The blonde looks over at the younger brunette, clad in her own pajamas and laying down on top of two sleeping mats and blankets that are laid out on the floor from where she stands at her closet and smiles in response. She is also glad that she had agreed to have a sleepover with Shauna at her place.

To hold their little tradition one more time. A tradition that had started really when they were both much younger and sometime after they had met, expanding on an idea from their parents to get to know each other better.

The relationship that had bloomed from it had been a welcome surprise.

“I am too, Shauna. It is after all our own little tradition.”

The shorter girl grins and slips under the blanket on the sleeping mats, still smiling as she holds some of the blankets up in the air as a silent invitation for Serena to come join her even though they both know the invitation isn't really needed. With a soft smile, Serena moves to join her and crouching down to the floor beside the mats, then slipping under the blankets.

Gently she pulls Shauna towards her and lightly kisses her forehead before moving deeper into their nest of blankets to get comfortable.

“Hey Serena?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think the new kid will be like?”

“No idea. My parents don't know anything about the kid only rumors of how nice the mother likely is. We'll see what the new kid is like tomorrow.”

“Oh okay.”

Taking the silence as a sign that meant Shauna had quieted down and fallen asleep for the night, Serena breathes in deeply as she tries to settle her mind down.

“Serena?”

Oh it appeared that her partner wasn't as asleep as she had thought she was and Serena blinks her eyes open in the dark room towards where she knows Shauna is laying on the mat with her.

“Yeah Shauna?”

“What Pokemon do you think you'll pick tomorrow?”

Even though she might only feel it instead of seeing, Serena gives a little shrug.

“I don't know. But it is something that will wait tomorrow, don't you think?”

Shauna sighs softly and Serena thinks that she might not have given her the answer that she was looking for. But picking a Pokemon wasn't honestly something that she had really thought ahead of time – and maybe she should have in this case given her some other answer.

Silence followed the short conversation again and Serena waited to see if Shauna was going to keep talking and ask anymore questions before she went to sleep this time. It wasn't that she was overly bothered by Shauna's chatter, but she could talk _a lot_ when she really wanted too.

“Serena?”

 _Oh dear_ , she thought as she wondered what else Shauna could have thought to ask.

“Yeah Shauna?”

“Love you.”

She smiles in the darkness of the room and cuddles closer to Shauna's body.

“I love you too, Shauna.”


End file.
